Will
by TheRageHeart
Summary: Luego de la segunda fase de los exámenes de chunin Naruto escucha palabras que si bien duelen serán el impulso necesario para que supere así mismo. (aclaraciones, Naruto sufrió mucho mas que en el canon, ha sido torturado y golpeado de maneras brutales, Haku es chica, por que segun mi perspectiva siempre debió ser chica.)
1. Comienzo

Hola esta sera mi primera historia en fanfic, tomare unos cuantos personajes de la serie de Sekirei y otras que son de mi gusto para desarrollar el argumento de este fanfic, espero que no se vea muy exagerado.

xxxxxx

Luego de la segunda fase de los exámenes de ascenso a chunin pudimos encontrar a Naruto sentado bajo un árbol en la montaña del monumento a los Hokages, el chico de pelo rubio se encontraba meditando sobre los últimos acontecimientos luego del torneo.

 _FLASHBACK_

Luego del torneo Naruto se dirigía a su casa, estaba sucio de tierra sudor y sangre,considerablemente cansado incluso con su anormal resistencia y tenia mucha hambre gracias a todos los eventos del bosque de la muerte y su pelea con Kiba, por lo que luego de llegar a su casa y limpiarse se movería a Ichiraku a buscar algo de ramen, después de una caminata de 15 minutos pasaba por la calle donde se encontraban los restaurantes para shinobis estando así a solo dos calles de su al final de la calle pudo diferenciar a su sensei Kakashi, quien junto a Kurenai y Asuma se encontraba sentados de espalda en la entrada de un restaurante dango mientras tomaban algo de sake, decidiendo que debería saludar entro al lugar solo para escuchar algo que lo marcaría para futuro.

-Y dime Kakashi ya has pensado en que hacer con Naruto?, quiero decir se que paso a las finales pero todo eso fue solo suerte ya que el niño Inuzuka lo subestimo y no se tomo el partido enserio.-pregunto el nieto del sandaime.

-Realmente no lo puedo creer, se que Kiba es mucho mas fuerte, todo por el hecho de querer presumir y termino acabando con su entrada a las finales de los examenes chunin frente a alguien como Naruto-termino de hablar la maestra del Genjutsu.

-Sinceramente no estoy muy claro en que hacer con él, como saben tengo que entrenar a Sasuke debido a que se enfrentara al hijo menor del Kazekage y si quiero que tenga alguna posibilidad de sobrevivir debo enfocar toda mi atención en él...en cambio si decido entrenar a ambos Naruto solo resultaría ser un estorbo, su nivel esta muy por debajo de el promedio y entrenarlo solo me retrasaría por lo que le pediré el favor a cualquier persona que lo entrene por mí.-finalizo el perezoso Jonnin.

-Bueno tiene sentido, sinceramente me sorprendio que pasara pero frente al chio Hyuga no tiene ninguna posibilidad, ese chico no se toma las cosas como un juego.-expreso Asuma mientras daba na bocanada de humo que molesto a Kurenai y lo obligo a apagar el cigarrillo,empezando a comer todos en silencio.

Luego de escuchar eso Naruto se alejo del lugar sin decir nada y cambio su camino al monumento del Hokage.

 _Fin FLASHBACK_

Naruto se encontraba sentado en el monumento de los Hokages pero a diferencia de las veces que venia al lugar ya no estaba sentado en la cabeza del cuarto o de alguno de ellos, estaba sentado en una de las ramas de los arboles que se encontraban en la gran montaña, recostado sobre el tronco de este se encontraba pensando en todo lo que hoyo de los Jonnin y su corazón le dolió.

¨Por que ellos no podían reconocer su esfuerzo?, Que era eso de que él seria un estorbo?,No fue él quien salvo la vida de Kakashi en el país de las Olas?,No fue él quien lucho contra Orochimaru en el bosque de la muerte?,Como demonios era su culpa de que no fuera tan bueno como Sasuke si nadie se encontraba dispuesto a enseñarle algo?, durante la academia ninguno de los profesores estuvo dispuesto a ayudarlo,siempre que preguntaba algo lo sacaban de la clase y le negaban la entrada por el resto del día por lo que solo pudo quedarse callado y tratar de resolver sus inquietudes por él mismo,solo Iruka le dio la oportunidad de mejorar en sus últimos días de academia, de no ser por el chunin quien sabe si seria un ninja,Kakashi fue lo mismo que sus otros profesores, solo se dedicaban a hacer trabajo en grupo y el resto del tiempo se enfocaba en Sasuke nada mas ni nada menos¨...Luego sus pensamientos se dirigieron a toda su fuente de dolor, el Kyuby la maldita bola de pelos fue la encargada de causar todo su sufrimiento,pero luego su mente se movió a quien tomo la decisión de sellarlo en él un mero bebe, el cuarto, el Hokage mas joven de la aldea y su gran héroe por excelencia en esta época mas moderna, quien demonios se creía el hombre para sellar al estúpido zorro en su interior, claro el tipo podía ser el ninja mas poderoso de toda la aldea pero el no tenia ningún derecho en tornar su vida en este maldito infierno y en ese momento se dio cuenta de a quien detestaba mas...el Yondaime.

Despejando su mente de todos esos pensamientos el bajo del árbol y se sentó en su base,escuchando ruidos procedentes de un arbusto se puso en guardia solo para ver salir al gato del gobernante del país del fuego, él y el maldito animal no se llevaban bien, siempre le arañaba la cara cuando lo recuperaba cosa que llevo al odio mutuo entre ambos,pero sin ganas de molestarse mas de lo que ya estaba simplemente dejo al animal ser, regresando a su linea de pensamiento original sobre todas sus desgracias y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Naruto lloró, no fue un torrente de lagrimas como había sido cuando era pequeño era un simple flujo de lagrimas que demostraban todo el estrés y frustración que tenia acumulado de todos los días desde el incidente de Haku y Zabuza, pasado unos momentos sintió como algo se posaba en sus piernas cruzadas y pudo ver al gato del infierno ahí acostado en calma como si fuera algo de todos los días...Naruto solo pudo suspirar y dar una pequeña sonrisa mientras sobaba el lomo del felino y este ronroneaba, no tenia caso pensar en nada de eso, lo hecho, hecho estaba y solo debía enfocarse en su futuro, aunque todo estos nuevos pensamientos marcarían un cambio significativo en su rumbo.


	2. Capitulo 1:Conociendo tus origenes

Este es el primer capitulo oficial de la historia niños.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dos semanas después de que Naruto escuchó las palabras de Kakashi y los demás, Jounin, al principio él estaba herido por lo que hablaba sobre él, el hombre lo había juzgado cuando solo le enseño la caminata en los arboles,¿no fue el quien lo salvo en la Ola?,como demonios lo juzga cuando no le enseña nada útil,sintiendo un gran peso en su corazón al día siguiente tomó una decisión que debió tomar hace meses atrás, tomo los pergaminos que su amada Haku y su padre adoptivo Zabuza Momochi le dieron como regalo antes de ir Kiri luego de conseguir el dinero de Gato para estabilizar parte de la economía de la nación después de la rebelión, claro muchos no sabían que las escaramuzas en Kiri habían terminado y así permanecería.

ESCENA RETROSPECTIVA

En un claro en el bosque se podía ver como un niño rubio que vestía de naranja estaba apoyado en el pecho de una niña de cabello negro que vestía un kimono rosa, tenía una de sus manos en la cintura del niño mientras la otra acariciaba los brazos y las marcas de bigotes en el chico haciéndolo ronronear.

-Sabes, este es nuestro último día Naruto-comentó Haku con los ojos cerrados cuando su mentón descansaba sobre la cabeza del niño-se que es tonto de mi parte que pregunte esto, ¿pero no quieres venir con nosotros ?, no me gusta que estés en la Hoja después de todas esas atrocidades que te han hecho, se que es tu aldea natal y que el entorno en Kiri no es el mejor todavía o que no está en el mejor momento, pero aún así puedes venir con nosotros, padre a pesar de que no lo parezca, se que te _aprecia_ mucho-decía la chica mientras que tensaba su agarre en la cintura del chico-tengo miedo de alejarme de ti.

El rubio solo pudo suspirar, el tampoco quería alejarse de ella pero no tenía opción, era un ninja y tenía un sueño que cumplir.

-Yo tampoco me quiero alejar de ti Haku, pero tengo un deber con mi aldea, indiferente de cómo los civiles me vean, les probare a todos mi valía, sabes que nunca retrocedo a mi palabra.-hablaba mientras sobaba su cabeza y pasaba una de sus manos por el largo cabello castaño oscuro. Eres la primera persona a la que me abro completamente, la única persona en la que confío plenamente mis sueños y emociones, eres la persona con la que quiero cumplir mi mayor sueño-dijo con una sonrisa pequeña que la hizo sonrojar.

Ambos estuvieron en silencio reconfortante durante el resto de la mañana,mientras que el resto del día se dedicaron a comer y disfrutar de la presencia del otro, hasta la llegada de la noche y para el dolor de ambos el momento de separase.

-Bueno creo que es hora de decir adíos-hablaba Haku con unas cuantas lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Vamos Haku, quien a dicho que este es el _adiós,_ solo es una pequeña separación, cuando consiga lo que deseo te encontrare y estaremos juntos, esa es una promesa dattebayo.

Ella solo pudo soltar una pequeña risa por el tic verbal del chico que ama, pero era cierto este no era un _adiós,_ es simplemente una separación.

-Esta bien-dijo ella con una amorosa sonrisa que provoco un sonrojo en el pequeño chico rubio-se que nunca rompes tus promesas, pero antes de irnos tengo algo para ti-termino ella mientras sacaba un pequeño pergamino de su kimono y lo ponía en uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta naranja-este pergamino contiene muchas de las experiencias que padre y yo hemos recogido durante nuestros viajes como ninjas desaparecidos, muchos de los artículos que están ahí son sobre teorías del chakra y su control que te pueden ser útiles,ademas de unos rollos que padre escribió personalmente para ti.-acabo de decir ella con una amorosa sonrisa.

-Haku no se que decir-hablaba Naruto con algo de pena-me siento terrible, es nuestra despedida y no tengo nada que darte-decía el solo para ser interrumpido cuando sintió los cálidos labios de la chica algo mayor que él, derritiéndose en el gesto de afecto y regresando el mismo con pasión, provocando un pequeño gemido en la chica algo mayor cuando al igual que ella en el principio de su relación aprovecho ese momento para ingresar su lengua dentro de su boca sacando mas gemidos de ella en el cálido beso que después de unos cuantos segundos se rompió por la necesidad de aire.

-No tienes que darme nada-hablaba ella entre jadeos mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el cuello del chico-me has dado mas de lo que podría esperar en esta vida...me diste esperanza de volver a vivir,ser feliz,me diste un padre y me diste algo que nunca puede ser remplazado por nada en este mundo...me diste tu bondadoso corazón.-termino de hablar ella.

-Por eso no te sientas mal, por que me has dado lo mas maravilloso de este mundo y ademas ¿acaso no prometiste que este no era el adiós?-pregunto ella-si te sientes mal por no darme nada ahora solo debes compensar todo esto cuando nos volvamos a encontrar-finalizo con una pequeña risa que provoco una gran sonrisa en Naruto.

-Tienes razón-dijo él-pero todavía siento que falta algo-termino frunciendo el ceño, cuando dijo esto ella saco su cara de cuello mirando directamente a su rostro y pregunto -¿que sería eso?-con una expresión de duda, cuando sus ojos se agrandaron al sentir el gesto amoroso que se volvió común entre los dos durante el mes que han estado en la Ola, concentrándose en la muestra de afecto ambos se apoyaron en el otro,aunque debido a la diferencia de tamaños cayeron al suelo sin interrumpir el beso y así finalizo la noche entre ambos, llena de besos ,toques suaves y risas amorosas.

FIN DE LA ESCENA

Aun recuerda como debió tomar un baño en la fría agua de la noche con el fin de no tener el aroma de Haku y que sus compañeros lo molestaran, el no dudaba que Kakashi sabía sobre sus reuniones con la chica, es un Jounin después de todo, simplemente no le intereso lo suficiente como para ver cuan profundo es su relación y el agradeció a Kami por ello, después de ese día regreso a su rutina del tonto, el tiempo con Haku lo había cambiado y la chica de hielo saco a relucir lo mejor de si mismo,pero debía mantener la apariencia después de todo era consiente que aun después de ser un niño la mayor parte de la aldea lo tenia en muy baja estima por no decir odio.

Por lo que a partir del día en que tomo los pergaminos entreno en todo lo que estaba escrito he incluso descubrió algo interesante y fue el hecho de que durante uno de los momentos donde descansaba debido a lo tenso que estaba su cuerpo envío uno de sus clones a Ichiraku y al dispersarse obtuvo todas las memorias del clon, como su encuentro con Sakura he Ino de los cuales la primera intento disiparlo por que según ella Kakashi le dijo que lo encontrara para que la hablara de su nuevo maestro ( si, el hombre era lo suficientemente perezoso para no buscarlo el mismo), por lo que ella estuvo buscando su " _estúpido"_ trasero durante la semana, el clon solo la ignoro y fue a Ichiraku en un arranque de velocidad perdiendo a la molesta chica de pelo rosado.

Sacando lo mejor de su curiosidad pensó si podría usar sus clones para entrenar por lo que hizo o mejor dicho intento hacer muchos de ellos, pero solo pudo hacer 5, perplejo por lo que pasaba intento hacer mas clones pero el resultado seguía siendo el mismo,después de 20 repeticiones del mismo habían 100 rubios en el bosque y todos por orden del original empezaron a trabajar en el ejercicio mas simple que Haku le había dejado en el rollo, la caminata en el árbol mientras que el original practicaba con un palo de madera que tallo en forma de un bastón Bo y procedió a practicar katas de uno de los pergaminos que Zabuza le había dejado, el pensaba que el hombre solo era un espadachín pero resulta que manejar la espada en un estilo especifico como el de Zabuza mismo requería muchos conocimientos de otras artes por lo que su _"suegro en un futuro"_ le dejo una rollo donde determino que por mucho que quisiera aprender kenjutsu, todavía estaba lejos del nivel de preparación necesario y con la carencia de un maestro en particular su avance seria mínimo sino nulo por lo que para su sorpresa el hombre dedico mucho de su tiempo a analizar el estilo de pelea y determino que arma sería la mas adecuado para él, pero según la carta cuando se volvieran a encontrar el mismo lo haría pasar por el infierno y convertirlo en un espadachín digno de su hija, cosa que solo hizo tener un escalofrío a Naruto.

Durante el resto de la segunda semana siguió con la rutina y aunque avanzo notó algo que lo molesto y era el hecho de que su control de chakra era mucho mas difícil de incrementar, al principio lo atribuyo a los clones, pero luego de tratarlo el mismo se dio cuenta de que el problema era él, cosa lógica ya que los clones son copias exactas de el mismo en todos los aspectos, pensando en como hallar la fuente su problema recordó que todo comenzó desde que la maldita ninja de la hierva lo golpeo en el estomago justo donde tenia el sello, por lo que canalizando un poco de chakra en su cuerpo pudo ver el sello que contenía al zorro, pero ahora era distinto, ya no era solo una espiral sino que también tenia unos 5 puntos sobre su abdomen, sin comprender lo que pasaba en realidad y en uno de los famosos _arranques de Uzumaki_ decidió hacer un clon que canalizara chakra a su dedos y golpeara los puntos de mas en su sello, claro la idea era tonta, pero es Naruto de quien se trataba por lo que lucía como lo mas factible en el momento,sin saber que resultaría el clon golpeo justo en los lugares indicados y el resultado no fue lo que esperaban.

ESCENA RETROSPECTIVA.

El sonido de gotas cayendo y la sensación de humedad fueron lo primero que noto cuando Naruto se levanto en lo que parecía ser una alcantarilla, el lugar estaba algo oscuro, con una gran cantidad de agua que llegaba hasta sus rodillas pero ademas de eso no había nada mas.

De pronto el sonido de una puerta de acero siendo golpeada pudo ser escuchado, cuando Naruto descubrió de donde venía el sonido pudo ver un muro quebrado que obstruía el paso a una puerta, aunque la pared estaba lo suficientemente rota como para permitir que el pasaba.

Mientras el caminaba hacia el sonido pudo ver como este se intensificaba y se volvía mas constante como si aumentaran el ritmo de los golpes.

Al acabar el sendero entro en una gran sala donde las paredes estaban agrietadas y se podía ver unas grandes rejas de acero que estaban siendo golpeadas de manera brusca por lo que parecía ser una zorro gigante que rugía con gran furia.

-Sabes eso fue una imprudencia lo que hiciste ahí atrás-dijo una voz a su espalda.

Sorprendido por la aparición súbita Naruto se giro y posiciono en guardia.

Cuando estuvo como con la distancia entre el y el desconocido lo miro a la cara solo para que sus ojos se agrandaran frente a lo que veía.

Delante de el estaba un joven hombre rubio de pelos dorados,ojos azules profundos como el mar ademas que vestía la ropa de Jounin de la hoja solo que sobre esta llevaba una gabardina blanca con flamas rojas en la aparte inferior.

Naruto no era tonto y sabia perfectamente delante de quien estaba, esa persona era el cuarto Hokage,Minato Namikaze la persona que sello al zorro dentro de él, quien lo condeno al infierno que vivió de niño.

-Es muy imprudente tratar con sellos cuando no eres un maestro de focas-decía el con una pequeña sonrisa y los ojos cerrados.-luego de decir eso abrió los ojos de nuevo solo para esquivar un golpe que venía directo a su cara.

-Pero que-no pudo terminar la frase cuando tuvo que esquivar una patada que paso por encima de su cabeza.

-Naruto por favor cálmate,¿que ocurre?-pregunto el mientras esquivaba los golpes del otro rubio.

Naruto solo aumento el ritmo de sus ataques mientras que sus ojos de volvían rojos por la ira y arremetió con aun mas fuerza.

- **¿** **QUE OCURRE?!-** grito él.- **TU!, ESO ES LO QUE OCURRE MALDITO IMBÉCIL, SELLASTE AL ZORRO DENTRO DE UN MALDITO HUÉRFANO Y CONDENASTE MI VIDA A UN DOLOR INSUFRIBLE** -seguía hablando mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos rojos- **DESPRECIO,ABUSO,TORTURA Y HAMBRUNA, ESO FUE LO QUE OCURRIÓ, TENGO QUE SOPORTAR EL MALDITO DOLOR DE ESTE ESTÚPIDO PUEBLO SOLO POR TU MALDITA DECISIÓN DE TOMAR UN NIÑO HUÉRFANO COMO CONTENEDOR DEL ZORRO.** -gritaba el mientras todas las angustias salían de su corazón- **PORQUE NO UN NIÑO DE UN CLAN, ALGUIEN CON FAMILIA,ALGUIEN QUE NO ESTE COMPLETAMENTE SOLO!-** terminaba de gritar mientras el ritmo de sus golpes caían y al desesperación se apoderaba de él cayendo al piso.

Minato esta destrozado por el estado en que veía a su pequeño hijo, ¿que ocurrió después de su muerte?, ¿acaso ninguno de sus amigos se ocupo de ayudar a su niño luego su muerte y la de su esposa?,¿que paso con la promesa que le hizo el Tercero de proteger a su hijo?,¿ por que dice que su propio pueblo, por el que _ÉL_ murió torturaba y maltrataba a su hijo?, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba.

En la parte trasera de las rejas el zorro solo veía esto con gran alegría, pronto su contenedor se rompería y el sería libre.

-Naruto, por que dices eso, ¿como es posible, debe ser la influencia del zorro no te dejes engañar, yo hable con el tercero antes de morir, él me aseguro que estarías bien que serias un héroe-decía el aferrándose todavía a una pequeña esperanza de que la villa por la que hizo tantos sacrificios no fuera capaz de herir a su tesoro mas preciado.

-NO ES LA INFLUENCIA DEL ZORRO!-grito él mas calmado-nunca fue la influencia del zorro, no sabia nada del zorro hasta hace unos meses, siempre fueron esos malditos civiles acusándome de que yo te maté a ti y a todos sus familiares, siempre me torturaron, golpearon y mataron de hambre a mi, de no ser por el zorro ya estaría muerto, el zorro ha sido quien me ha mantenido con vida hasta ahora ha hecho mas por mi que nadie.-finalizo el mientras veía con ojos vacíos a Minato, intentaron matarme muchas veces pero simplemente no pudieron, el zorro no me deja morir por lo que solo esperare a morir de vejes.

El rubio Hokage estaba furioso, su pueblo,sus amigos, todos habían traicionado no solo su ultima voluntad sino que también condenaron al ostracismo y dolor a su hijo,¿para esto él y su amada dieron su vida?,¿esto fue la recompensa de su sacrificio?, él ya no sabia que pensar, su corazón estaba roto, ningún padre debería ve a su hijo en tal estado.

-Dime Naruto,¿que harías si te diera poder?-pregunto él, sinceramente no le interesaba su respuesta, su hijo ya había sufrido suficiente lo que hiciera con el poder que obtendría seria su decisión, pero de igual manera quería saber la respuesta.

Pasaron los minutos luego de que dijera esas palabras.

-Protegería a mi gente preciosa-dijo él, asombrando a Minato y al Zorro que permanecía en silencio.

-¿Tu gente preciosa?-pregunto él incrédulo.

-Si- dijo él-hay una chica...su nombre es Haku, la conocí en una de mis misiones, antes de ella solo esperaba a morir en una de mis misiones si te soy sincero, pero cuando la conocí todo cambio.-por lo que contó su misión en la Ola.

-Y dime esta chica Haku ¿es tu novia?-dijo el con una sonrisa al ver como su hijo se ponía rojo de vergüenza.

-Si-respondió él con un leve sonrojo.

Minato solo pudo reír, se alegraba profundamente que hubiera alguien que aceptaba a su hijo indiferente de la carga que llevaba, escuchando lo suficiente Minato se giro al zorro y hablo.

-Te agradezco profundamente-dijo el mientras se inclinaba frente a la jaula.

El zorro lo miro perplejo, ¿era este mismo tipo quien lo encerró?.

- _ **¿**_ _ **Cual es tu plan humano?-**_ pregunto con desconfianza en su voz.

-Quiero darte las gracias por mantener con vida a mi hijo,se que fue solo para mantenerte con vida, pero te agradezco de todos modos, no hay mucho que pueda hacer para agradecerte pero puedo darte algo de libertad-dijo él dejando sorprendidos ha ambos.

-Hijo...-dijo Naruto, él siempre supo que esta relacionado con el hombre pero nunca espero esto, siempre pensó que sería un primo o sobrino pero ser su hijo era otra cosa.

 _ **-¿DE QUE HABLAS?**_ -pregunto el zorro.

-No puedo dejarte completamente libre por que mataría a Naruto, pero si me prometes que cumplirás tu palabra y trabajaras con Naruto puedo permitir que te manifiestes en el mundo con una cantidad de poder que ira aumentando siempre y cuando Naruto se vuelva fuerte,para ello cambiare parte del sello y el chakra de ambos volverá ha sintonizarse pero esta vez no robara tus reservas sino que circularan por todo su cuerpo provocando que sus bobinas de chakra crezcan.

El zorro vio directamente al hombre y usando sus poderes determino que decía la verdad, por lo que hizo un asentimiento de cabeza frente a la propuesta del hombre.

-Bien-dijo él girándose a Naruto quien lo veía con emociones mixtas entre la duda y la alegría, el solo dio una triste sonrisa y abrió ambos brazos, Naruto entendió las indirectas y salto a los brazos del hombre mientras sollozaba fuertemente, después de tantos años al fin sabia quien era su padre, no era lo que esperaba y ciertamente no fue la mejor sorpresa del mundo pero igual era bienvenida.

-Naruto-dijo Minato-necesito que vayas a nuestra casa en el bosque y uses tu sangre para ingresar, normalmente necesitarías la ayuda de un sensor o saber la ubicación exacta pero ahora que cambiare el sello forzare una característica del clan de tu madre, te permitirá sentir el chakra así que úsala para localizar la casa, luego con tu sangre dibuja el símbolo de fuego en un árbol con marcas de kunai y podrás entrar en la casa, dentro de mi oficina hay un gran royo, ábrelo, usa tu sangre en el, ahí nos encontraremos nuevamente, ahora cambiare el sello-termino él.

Naruto solo asintió a todo lo dicho y se separo.

Minato se acerco a la jaula y con un asentimiento entre el y el kyuby escribió con chakra en el etiqueta de sello provocando que toda la estructura empezara temblar y causando un gran dolor en las entrañas de Naruto.

Incapaz de soportar el dolor, el rubio se desmayo no antes de ver como se habrían las grandes rejas,después todo se volvió negro


	3. CAPITULO 2: Aparición fugaz

XXXXXXXXXXX

Hola a todos, se preguntaran por que he borrado el tercer capitulo y la verdad es que despues de reconsiderar unas cosas no me gusto mucho como quedo, por ende lo he retirado, como habran leído puse unas cosas del kyuby y los padres de Naruto, y no pienso cambiar mucho, solo que he tomado in

spiracion de otras fuentes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-En las afueras del estadio de Konoha-

Al fin era el día de las finales, miles de personas de pueblos cercanos ya sean civiles, mercaderes o empresarios han entrado en el pueblo con el fin de ver a las futuras promesas ninjas de las naciones elementales, para las aldeas ninjas este es uno de los eventos mas importantes pues son uno de los principales momentos donde obtienen el mayor numero de ingresos y acuerdos para las misiones o tratados de comercio.

Todos estaban emocionados, familias enteras estaban reunidas buscando ver como salen victoriosos los jóvenes de su pueblo, muchos estaban apostando por su candidato favorito a ganar el torneo, la gran mayoría apostaban por el Gran y "ultimo" verdadero heredero del sharingan Uchija Sasuke, mientras que otros votaban por el Genio Hyuga Neji, pocos mas votaban por los demás competidores, ahí en las taquillas de apuestas se encontraban las filas de los favoritos llenas a mas no poder, mientras que en la ultima taquilla solo habían 6 personas quienes apostaron por el competidor, 3 adultos, 2 hombres y una chica, al igual que 2 niños y una niña que discutían sobre como el participante en cuestión iba a ganar el torneo.

En los edificios cercanos al gran estadio esta sentado una sombra en la cornisa del mismo mientras que suaves melodías podían ser oídas y el viento soplaba en sincronía con la sinfonía, la misma figura observaba a las 6 personas antes de esbozar una sonrisa y desaparecer en un remolino de viento mientras se podía seguir escuchando la hermosa canción.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Las gradas se encontraban rebosantes de personas, los sonidos de risas, discusiones e incluso insultos podían ser oídos si ponía atención, entre todas esas multitudes se encontraba un pequeño grupo de jóvenes conformado por algunos de los novatos 9 de la hoja he incluso estaba una de las alumnas de Might Guy, la aspirante a maestra de armas Tente.

-!Entonces frente! ¿como crees que serán los combates de la fina?-pregunto Ino a su amiga de pelo rosa.

-Te he dicho que dejes de llamarme así ¡Ino cerda!, como sea, no se como serán los combates, no he sabido nada del Baka de Naruto desde lo que paso con su clon, incluso si Kakashi sensei me pidió el favor de encontrarlo ese idiota es muy bueno ocultándose, aunque no importa en realidad dudo que tenga posibilidades con alguien como Neji.

-En eso te doy la razón, por mucho que ese chico rubio se esfuerce no podrá vencer a Neji.-hablo Tenten a uno de los costados.

-!Solo espero que se presente y luche, puede que me haya vencido solo por un golpe de suerte pero no perdonare si se acobarda y no se presenta¡-exclamo Kiba mientras Akamaru ladraba.

Al lado de este ultimo estaban Choji y Hinata ambos en silencio observando a los demás competidores.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mientras que en el palco de los Kages un viejo Hiruzen veía hacía las jóvenes promesas que se encontraban de pie en la mitad del estadio, pensaba en lo orgulloso que estaba de como la gran mayoría de competidores presentes eran parte de su aldea, observando cada uno de los rostros de los participantes no pudo evitar suspirar al no ver su figura de nieto, estaba muy afligido por el niño, su corazón le dolía cada vez que pensaba en el y en como le había fallado, los maltratos que sufrió y todas las atrocidades que experimento durante su corta infancia, o cuantos errores había cometido con el niño al pensar que el pueblo entendería y respetaría la voluntad de su antecesor. Ademas había otro problema, al parecer Orochimaru tenía planeado invadir la aldea y pese a que estaban preparados para ello todavía habían dos cosas que le molestaban, la primera era el hecho de que el nueva Mizukage de Kiri, del cual no tenia conocimiento alguno, envió una carta hace 2 semanas notificando su intención de ver los exámenes de chunin incluso si ninguno de los participantes era de su país, pensando que la carta era falsa ordeno a que se investigara y resulta ser que la guerra civil en Kiri había finalizado ya hace un tiempo, pero aun así no tenia idea de quien era su Mizukage por lo que este seria su primer encuentro , el otro tema era la presencia de un desconocido en su aldea, después de que uno de sus ninjas descubriera 2 días antes del torneo información vital sobre la invasión y luego de ser mortalmente herido fue rescatado y llevado a la sede del hospital anbu, la cuestión radicaba en que nadie se dio cuenta de él y seguía desaparecido.

-Hoy es un gran día Hokage dono me gustaría felicitarlo por este maravilloso evento y darle las gracias por permitirme asistir.-fueron las suaves palabras que provenían a un lado de su asiento.

Girando para poder ver bien a la fuente de las palabras sus ojos se abrieron un poco al reconocer quien era la persona, frente a el se encontraba una despampanante mujer de no mas de 25 años de edad, vestía un hermoso vestido azul que tenia un escote pronunciado dejando a la vista parte de sus dotados activos,tenia un labial que hacía juego con su color de vestido y uñas, ojos verdes y una caballera castaña rojiza, esta hermosas mujer frente a él era Mei Terumi una (durante su primera reunión) Ex Jonin de Kiri la cual solicito ayuda para los rebeldes durante su guerra civil, aun recordaba como la mujer se había enojado con él debido a que se negó a prestar ayuda a Kiri por recomendación de sus asesores, a día de hoy aun le molestaba ese tema.

-Es un honor conocerla de nuevo Mizukage dono, me gustaría felicitarla por conseguir la paz en su pueblo-dijo el viejo kage con una sonrisa.

-Si, fueron muchos sacrificios necesarios para conseguirlo, aun a dia de hoy honramos a todos los hombres que nos ayudaron o se sacrificaron para con nuestra causa.-termino la mujer sentandose a la derecha del viejo dios de shinobi.

Observando detenidamente detrás de ella se encontraban dos hombres, el primero era Ao un muy famoso ninja cazador pero su mayor interés estaba en el segundo Zabuza Momochi, este hombre había sido quien ataco a Naruto durante su primera misión de rango C, según Kakashi él,junto con su hija adoptiva y Naruto habían desarrollado una especie de lazo, cosa que lo preocupaba basado en el hecho de que el chico tenia pocos lazos con la aldea por decir ninguno exceptuándolo a él y un grupo muy pequeño de personas.

-Oh esto es una sorpresa, según escuche de mis anbu usted trajo una escolta de 4 personas si no estoy equivocado-dijo el viejo mono.

Los ojos de Mei se estrecharon frente a lo mencionado, pero rápidamente sonrió a su compañero kage-Si, usted esta en lo correcto, pero esos otros dos no son escoltas, ambos son aprendices de mi escolta Zabuza, ambos estaban muy entusiasmados por venir a ver el torneo de chunin, en especial la aprendiz de Zabuza que tiene un gran interés en uno de los participantes, lo cual también a llamado mi atención-finalizo ella, dando una pequeña risita al ver como Zabuza fruncía el ceño por la relación amorosa de la niña, con el que ella escucho que era el barco kyuby, aunque era importante, para ella Haku era como una hermana pequeña por lo que quería ver de primera mano como era el objeto de su afecto y este evento era una gran oportunidad.

El Hokage estrecho sus ojos frente a su respuesta, Kakashi le comento lo del incidente con el chakra del kyuby por lo que no seria extraño que buscaran seducir a Naruto con el objetivo de llevarlo a su aldea.

-Mmmmmm y ¿podría saber quien es este joven?, después de todo solo conozco un equipo Genin con el que Zabuza se haya cruzado, ¿no seria este participante el prodigio Uchiha Sasuke no?.

Luego de su frase se pudo escuchar una risa por parte del espadachín de la niebla, mientras que Mei reia igual aunque la risa de ella era mas seductora, Ao solo puedo negar con la cabeza mientras todos los miembros presentes se giraban a ver al ninja de Kiri.

-¿Algo le resulto gracioso en mis palabras Zabuza san?-pregunto el viejo Kage.

Por su lado Orochimaru vestido de Kazekage solo pudo enfadarse y hacer distintas estrategias por lo pasado, la presencia de la Mizukage y sus guardias arruinaban sus planes, pero ademas parecía que él no era el único con interés de robar el sharingan de la hoja.

Zabuza solo nego con la cabeza antes de calmarse y poder hablar sin faltar mas el respeto al Kage de lo que ya había hecho.

-No es eso y me disculpo mi reacción pasada Hokage sama-dijo él aunque no lo sentía en absoluto-mi aprendiz no esta interesada en el todo _poderoso_ Uchija, ella esta interesada en el pequeño camarón llamado Uzumaki Naruto, si me permite, el Gaki es realmente bueno, después de todo fue el quien salvo a Kakashi Hatake durante nuestro pequeño roce en la Ola.-finalizo él.

Los ojos de Sarutobi se abrieron, él no tenia idea de eso, Kakashi no había mencionado nada de ello en su informe, todo lo que había leído durante su informe era el hecho de que entre Uchiha y Naruto usando el chakra del kyuby vencieron al aprendiz de Zabuza, haciendo una nota mental para hablar con el perezoso Jonin asintió con la cabeza y regreso su vista a la arena donde estaban apunto de empezar los combates.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La mayor parte del estadio se encontraba impaciente, todos querían que empezaran los combates, entre todas las personas de las gradas se encontraban dos personas vistiendo la banda ninja de Kiri shinobi, el primero era un chico con lentes visores que terminaban en orejeras, bestia un suéter sin mangas azul, pantalones camuflado grises con negro, llevaba en su espalda algún extraño gran objeto sellado, su cabello era azul al igual que su suéter y sus dientes eran filosos como un tiburon, su nombre era Chojuro, uno de los actuales espadachines de la niebla ( en entrenamiento).

Mientras que a su derecha esta una preciosa joven de piel blanca y pulcra, su cabello era negro junto con unos preciosos ojos color chocolate, en si frente llevaba la banda de kiri ninja, bestia un kimono azul oscuro con motivos de pétalos de flores blancas como el obi que envolvía su cintura, sus finos rasgos la hacían resaltar entre las chicas del lugar, cosa que atrajo a muchos chicos solo para ser devueltos con un no me interesa o la amenaza de un sen-bon es su trasero.

-¿Realmente deberíamos alejarnos Mei sama?pregunto el tímido Chojuro.

-No hay problema Chojuro-respondio una radiante Haku-Mei nee sama, nos dio permiso para movernos por el estadio y divertirnos un poco, relájate un poco-dijo ella con un tono amable con la intención de calmar al chico.

Chojuro solo se limito a asentir tímidamente con la cabeza y ambos dirigieron su atención a la arena, Haku en especial estaba un poco impaciente pues no veía a su mata de pelo rubio favorita.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En la mitad de la arena se encontraba de pie Shiranui Genma, quien seria el arbitro durante esta fase de los exámenes luego de la herida de Hayate por parte de los ninjas de la invasión, observaba de reojo a uno de los participantes, el chico Hyuga estaba parado mientras sostenía lo que el suponía era la versión Hyuga de una engreída sonrisa, solo para ser cortada cuando en una explosión de velocidad apareció el participante a quien esperaba, sus ojos se abrieron al ver como lucia el chico. El había cambiado en gran medida, ya no era el mismo enano por debajo del promedio, ahora media por lo menos unos 1´60 metros, su piel algo mas clara, su cabello puntiagudo y rubio bañado por el sol, se había convertido en un cabello algo menos puntiagudo, pero de un rubio platinado con unas puntas cafe que daban el aspectos de orejas, ademas de una pequeña cola de caballo,sus ojos eran del mismo azul zafiro pero ahora irradiaban un aura de calma y poder,su cara ya no poseía sus características marcas de bigote,su atuendo paso de ser el mono naranja a una gabardina azul oscura sin mangas y cuello alto abrigado la cual le llegaba a la cintura, mientras que debajo llevaba una camisilla amarilla pálida,un collar con una gema zafiro estaba colgado en su cuello,tenia pantalones negros ceñidos con un vendaje blanco en la pierna izquierda donde estaba una pistolera kunai negra, en cintura tenia una correa negra que sostenía un tanto pequeño en su parte trasera, su vaina era de color negro con decoraciones de dorado, mientras que la empuñadura era de color azul y dorado, sus ojos se abrieron cuando vio que a su izquierda un instrumento particular que solo había podido escuchar unas cuantas veces en su vida, era una ocarina azul un tipo especial de flauta, estrechando sus ojos iba a preguntarle al chico de donde había sacado el instrumento cuando fue cortado.

-Yo arbitro san- hablo Naruto en tono alegre mientras saludaba con su mano-Se que llegue tarde por lo que me disculpo estuve ateniendo unos asuntos, respecto a mi instrumento, digamos que es un regalo de papa-finalizo él cerrando sus ojos con una sonrisa indicando que no respondería a sus preguntas en este momento.

Suspirando Genma se rindió ante su intento de obtener respuestas por el momento, agregando algo de chakra a sus cuerdas vocales empezó a hablar.

-Empezaremos la primera fase de los exámenes de chunin. para el combate numero uno se enfrentaran Uzumaki Naruto contra Hyuga Neji, si ambos participantes se encuentran listos !Hajime¡

Ninguno de los dos hizo algún movimiento ambos permanecieron en calma, Neji observaba a Naruto mientras que este permanecía impasible con os ojos cerrados.

-Debiste renunciar Uzumaki no importa que tanto hayas entrenado mi destino es derrotarte como el perdedor que eres, tontos como tu Hinata sama son solo escoria que debe ser elimanada-dijo Neji con un tono arrogante.

Naruto permanecio impasible ante sus palabras antes de abrir los ojos con determinación y mientras chocaba su puño derecho contra su plama abierta como si hubbiera decidido algo.

-Acabare esto es menos de 1 min.-dijo Naruto mientras que su gabardina desaparecía en una pequeña nube de humo.

Un segundo después Neji salio disparado contra una de las murallas de la arena mientras que Naruto se encontraba de pie donde estaba Neji con una de sus piernas totalmente estiradas indicando una patada.

Los ojos de la mayoría se abrieron frente a la brutal demostración de fuerza y velocidad, Genma por su parte veía eso incrédulo, el chico se movía a la misma velocidad que Guy sin sus pesas, eso fue algo completamente brutal incluso él uno de los Jonin de élite mas rápidos de la aldea solo pudo observar un borrón cuando el chico se movió, lo peor del asunto es que el chico se ve totalmente tranquilo como si dicha velocidad no fuera nada para él.

Un fuerte estruendo se escucho cuando el chico Hyuga golpeo la pared, Naruto solo lo veía con una mirada perezosa mientras analizaba a su oponente que se paraba con dificultad.

Neji por su parte se encontraba estupefacto, este chico, el perdedor, un ultimo muerto lo había sorprendido con la guardia baja y ahora lo estaba pagando, escupiendo un poco de sangre y limpiándose el labio empezó ha hablar.

-Admito que me tomaste con a guardia baja, pero esto no se volverá a repetir-finalizo mientras activaba su Byakugan.

Naruto solo negó con la cabeza, el tío ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que aun con su linea de sangre sera incapaz de verlo, suspirando por la terquedad de su oponente le dirigido la mirada y hablo.

-No lo entiendes, ni tu ni tu clan han aprendido algo, siguen siendo arrogantes, piensan que por poseer una linea de sangre como el Byakugan están por encima de otros he intentan imponer sus creencias como tu basura sobre el destino o determinar quienes son dignos o no, déjame demostrarte cuan ciego están tu y los de tu clan al poseer eso ojo suyo que _todo lo ve_.-finalizo Naruto antes de desaparecer en otro arranque de velocidad.

Neji observo atento buscando con sus ojos cualquier signo de chakra o movimiento que le indicara donde se encontraba su oponente solo para sentir un fuerte dolor en su mentón y salir disparado de manera ascendente, luego puedo ver como Naruto esta de pie frente a el unos cuantos metros en el aire con una fuerte concentración de chakra en una de sus piernas, todo lo que puedo oír fue **RANKYAKU SEN** antes de que un fuerte dolor en su abdomen lo disparara contra la pared del estadio y perdiera la conciencia.

Todos observaban con ojos muy abiertos como el Genio del clan Hyuga había sido aplastado por el mocoso demonio, el combate como decía Naruto duro menos de un minuto, Genma por su parte había dejado caer su sen-bon de la boca, el niño había utilizado una nueva técnica con lo que supuso era chakra del viento, recuperándose rápidamente hizo su anuncio.

-Ganador del encuentro Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto solo lo miro con una gran sonrisa la cual el correspondió, luego desapareció en otro arranque de velocidad en lo que los médicos se llevabanal participante caído.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El estadio solo permaneció en silencio nadie creía lo que había pasado, los miembros del clan Hyuga estaban totalmente humillado, su miembro mas fuerte y talentoso en generaciones fue humillado de manera brutal, perdiendo el encuentro en menos de un minuto, Hiashi el líder del clan solo permaneció en silencio por el encuentro mientras rememoraba su propio encuentro cuando era joven en contra del destello amarillo de la hoja, al igual que su sobrino había perdido el encuentro aunque el dio mas pelea y Minato durante esa época no era tan fuerte como su hijo, su hijo como podría olvidar algo así, el hecho de que Minato usara a su niño como contenedor de la bestia solo para ser maltratado, oh cuanto le había fallado a su antiguo compañero de armas, pero que podía hacer él, sus manos estaban atadas por los ancianos de su clan, otros clanes y gran población civil se oponían a que alguien cuidara del niño, los pocos que se atrevían a ayudar al niño eran vetados de la sociedad he incluso algo peor...como aquel incidente con esa chica que cuido de él, de las pocas cosas que nunca podría olvidar, cosas que fuera de ser ninja le recordaban cuan cruel era el mundo y las personas que lo habitan, pero ya no podía pensar en ello, ahora era su oportunidad para hablar con su sobrino, por lo que luego de excusarse con su hija menor la cual estaba enojada por como perdió su primo, se dirigió a la enfermería para hablar con él.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Los novatos estaban con la boca abierta por el encuentro de su compañero rubio, primero se vieron sorprendidos por su cambio de aspecto que causo unos pequeños sonrojos y un ataque de calor a la Heredera del Clan Hyuga, solo para después recibir un balde de agua fría por la brutal demostración de fuerza que el chico dio. Ninguno de ellos se atrevía a decir algo, todos y cada uno de ellos estaba absorto en sus pensamientos sobre como era posible que el chico se hiciera tan fuerte.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos Ino fue la primera en hablar.

-¿Enserio ese era el Baka de Naruto?, ¿como demonios se hizo tan fuerte?-pregunto ella al aire.

Sakura solo observaba en silencio la figura de su compañera de equipo, ella siempre supo que era la mas débil de todos luego de lo ocurrido en el bosque de la muerte, pero ahora que pudo ver como Naruto aplastaba a su oponente donde estaba ella, claro era inteligente pero eso no le sirvió de mucho ni en su misión a la Ola o en los exámenes, ella tenía que ser mas fuerte, no permitiría que la dejaran atrás, si alguien tan tonto como Naruto podía tener ese nivel entonces ella que era la mejor kunoichi de su año podía llegar mucho mas lejos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Los Jonin que evaluaban el examen estaban en estado de shock, el niño demostró una velocidad demoledora que se igualaría con la de Guy el ninja mas rápido de la aldea en la actualidad, muchos sabían que los civiles pensaban que era el niño usando el poder del zorro pero ellos no pudieron encontrar ninguna pizca de chakra en sus desplazamiento.

En los asientos superiores para los Jonin de Élite, Asuma y Kurenai veían incrédulos al niño que ambos daban por perdedor, ellos conocían el nivel del niño, después de todo aparte del zorro y su chakra no tenia nada de especial, pero este combate les demostró lo equivocado que estaban, el mismo _perdedor_ apaleo a uno de los genin mas fuertes de la generación con el mínimo esfuerzo y haciendo uso de habilidades que incluso ellos no poseían como era la abrumadora velocidad en el caso de ambos y el nivel de manipulación elemental en el chakra del viento para usar una técnica como la que les mostró, ellos se tragaron sus palabras y no comentaron nada.

Guy por su parte solo observaba directamente al rubio, estaba completamente intrigado en como el chico desarrollo tal nivel que le tomo años a él en el plazo de un mes, mientras realizaba dicha acción pudo ver como el chico lo miraba de regreso antes de desaparecer en un remolino de viento y aparecer a su lado.

-Yo como esta cejotas sensei-hablo Naruto en un tono jovial.

-Hola joven Naruto, déjame felicitarte por tu esplendido combate !Tus llamas de la juventud arden como nunca¡-dijo Guy con su pose de chico bueno.

Naruto solo solto una risita por como actuaba el sensei de su amigo y solo asintió.

-Muchas gracias Guy sensei, pero estoy seguro que esa no es la única rozan por la que me estuvo observando ¿verdad?.

-Tienes razón joven Naruto, sino te molesta me preguntaba ¿como fuiste capaz de alcanzar tal nivel de velocidad en un mes?, eres casi tan rápido como yo sin mis pesas.-dijo él con una expresión interrogativa.

-Tranquilo sensei no hay razón para poner esa cara, la razón fue simple, entrene con unos sellos especiales y abuse de mi capacidad re-generativa para aumentar mi ritmo de entrenamiento.-hablo él como si fuera lo mas sencillo del mundo.

Guy levanto una ceja ante esto-¿sellos especiales?-dijo él perplejo.

-Déjeme demostrarle-dijo Naruto mientra sacaba una papeleta blanca con un kanji.-suministre algo de su chakra para que lo reconozca como su legitimo dueño.

Guy asintió y hizo lo que le solicitaron, no mas de medio segundo después sintió como su cuerpo era sometida a una presión equiparable con ser ahogado bajo cientos y cientos litros de agua, otro medio segundo después sintió como la presión desapareció permitiendo le tomar una bocanada de aire.

-Estos son sellos de presión, son la combinación mas estable entre sellos de gravedad y de resistencia, tome ese para usted y el otro sera para Lee, ademas tome esto- a lo que procedió a entregarle una pequeña botella con un liquido transparente.-esto es un extracto de una hierva re-generativo del mundo de las invocaciones, solo crece en el bosque especifico de mi invocación por lo que tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para conseguir el permiso de que otros la usaran, este liquido tiene la capacidad de permitir que los nervios empiecen un proceso de regeneración, aunque debe estar acompañado de un gran numero de alimentación para que el cuerpo tenga lo suficiente como para regenerarse.

Guy miro la botella con añoranza, si lo que entendía era correcto, con esto Lee podría regresar a su carrera de ninja, lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos y le dio a Naruto un poderoso abrazo destructor de columnas mientras gritaba cosas sobre que gran juventud poseía él.

Los otros dos Jounin veían sorprendidos al chico por lo que dijo he hizo por Guy ambos estaban a punto de preguntarle sobre su combate cuando les dirigió una mirada mas fría que las que la mismísima Kurenai sería capaz de dar, despidiéndose de Guy quien seguía llorando desapareció en un remolino de viento.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En el palco de Kages el silencio reinaba, Orochimaru no creía lo que veía, Hiruzen estaba totalmente sorprendido , orgulloso y a la vez melancólico al observar como de fuerte se convirtió el niño sin su ayuda, mientras que Mei por su parte estaba celosa de la pequeña Haku por el gran partido que se había sacado, si se suponía que esa era el pequeño chico, como seria de grande penso ella, Zabuza por su parte veía serio al chico, solo habían pasado unos cuantos meses desde la ultima vez que se encontraron y según lo que pudo observar el chico realmente se convirtió en un gran prospecto de shinobi.

-Realmente ese es un gran shinobi que tiene ahi Hokage dono-hablo Mei con una sonrisa.

-Asi es Mizukage dono, Naruto kun siempre se ha caracterisado por seer alguien sorprendente.

-No hay mucho que comentar la verdad, tal habilidad a tan corta edad, definitivamente una gran opcion a chunin si me preguntan-dijo Orochimaru en sus tunicas de kazekage.

Los demas Kages solo asintieron.

De regreso a la arena Genma hizo el otro anuncio-Ahora para el próximo combate Uchija Sasuke vs Sabaku no Gaara,

xxxxxxxxxxx

Bueno mis niños este capitulo representa un salto en el argumento, durante el proximo capitulo introducire personajes que seran importantes a lo largo de la historia y que forman parte de los cambios que presenta Naruto,


	4. Capitulo 3: Aquellos que redicen en mi

HOLAAAAAAAAA :V, como ustedes sabrán no muchas personas son buenas imaginando como luce Naruto ahora por lo que para que tengan una idea le daré las referencias.

Cabello: Chung ( Cañonero comando redencion) - Del juego elsword.

Chaqueta: Rave master - Crossover con Fary tail. Busquen el crossover y la chaqueta de rave pero sin mangas y de color azul muy oscuro.

camisilla- Bueno en algunos paises no saben que son asi que busquen la en internet.

Tanto - El tanto es especial pues es una imagen de la que me inspire, aqui esta el link.

. /revision/latest?cb=20130710070227

Ocarina-Bueno la ocarina juega un papel de tipo emocional en la historia, oviamente todos sabemos como cual luce.

El collar de zafiro- si tendra importancia a nivel argumental.

20180129/kee/kisspng-sapphire-necklace-pendant-jewellery-gemstone-sapphire-pendant-vector-phnom-penh-5a6f9291e96d87.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dejando eso de lado empecemos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Todos en el estadio se animaron de inmediato cuando se anuncio el combate de su ninja favorito, muchos vítores se pueden escuchar animando al Uchija _mas fuerte,_ y eso duro mucho...durante los primeros 3 minutos donde no aparecía, causando que la gente se enojara al no tener su gran pelea.

Los señores feudales se estaban impacientando debido a que una de las mayores razones para estar presente no se encontraba, el revuelo y descontento en el estadio se hacia mas y mas grande a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Realmente un gran prospecto de shinobi Hokage dono, el ser incapaz de presentarse a tiempo para un combate dice mucho de un ninja-comento Mei.

-Realmente lo lamento Mizukage dono, no tengo entendido por que Uchiha Sasuke no se ha presentado-dijo el viejo mono molesto, por como el chico le faltaba el respeto a todo el mundo por hacerlos esperar-Deberá ser descalificado por su incapacidad de estar presente, ya le hemos dado un extra y no a aparecido.

-Tranquilícese Hokage dono, tenga en cuenta que muchos de los presentes han asistido a este evento con la intención de ver el combate del venerado Uchija contra mi hijo mas joven, de cancelar el encuentro dejaría en mala posición a su aldea.-comento Orochimaru.

Sarutobi solo frunció el ceño, era cierto que si cancelaban el combate del Uchija muchos de los presentes se molestarían incluyendo empresarios y señores feudales, pero tampoco debería premiar al Uchija por tal falta de respeto, así que opto por una opción mejor y que le patearía el culo al niño por hacer esperar a todos.

-Díganle al juez de que el combate de Uchija Sasuke sera el ultimo, pero que debido a su tardanza no sera promovido a chunin independientemente de su desempeño.-con eso dicho el anbu desapareció con sus ordenes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Después del anuncio sobre el combate de Sasuke siguió la pelea táctica de Shikamru y Temari, mientras todos estaban concertados en el combate estratégico Naruto estaba sentado en la barandilla del palco de competidores.

- **[¿Dime mocoso ya has pensado que hacer con la invasión?].** -Fue la voz que resonó en la cabeza del rubio.

-Realmente no lo tengo claro, al principio solo pensaba salvar los de ichiraku, al escuadrón Konohamaru y ha jiji, pero con la presencia del Mizukage todo cambia, ademas Zabuza esta aquí lo que quiere decir que Haku también podría estar...son muchos cabos sueltos.

- _ **[...Solo deberías salvar a las personas que son importantes para ti, siento mucha malicia y odio hacia a ti de las personas de este estadio, ellos no son dignos de ser salvados, su alma esta corrompida**_ ]-fue la suave y femenina voz que sonó en su cabeza.

-Lo se, ninguno de ellos dudaría en matarme con tal de eliminarme.

- _ **{...zzzzzzzzzzzzzz}**_.

-Realmente tus consejos son los mejores Akitsu.-pensó Naruto con una sonrisa mientras caía una gota de sudor.

- _ **[Aun no entiendo como puede ser tan perezosa]**_ -menciono molesta la suave voz.

-Vamos, vamos Me chan relájate no hay necesidad de ofuscarse-comento Naruto.

- **[A mi en lo personal me da igual que ocurra con esta asquerosa villa, pero si el pequeño e inestable contenedor de Shukaku sale a pelear !yo también iré¡]**.-exclamo la primera voz.

-Tu siempre tan bélico como siempre bola de pelos-Menciono Naruto ganándose un gruñido por parte del zorro.

- **[ No me vengas con eso, a ti te gusta luchar tanto como a mi¡]** -Exclamo molesto el zorro.

-Realmente me pregunto como puedo seguir cuerdo con ustedes hablando tanto después de dos años-pensó Naruto.

- ** _{Porque...nos...amas...zzzzzz}_** -respondió Akitsu.

-Realmente puedes ser oportunista aveces-pensó Naruto con una sonrisa mientras sobaba el collar de zafiro que emitió un brillo en respuesta a su toque.

Mirando fijamente al collar empezó a recordar todos los eventos después de su encuentro con el fragmento del alma se su padre en el sello.

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

Luego del encuentro con su padre, Naruto se despertó en el mismo bosque donde entrenaba, su cabeza se sentía como si hubiera dispersado miles de clones de sombras de un solo golpe, reponiéndose procedió a pensar en lo que paso.

-Demonios ¿eso en serio fue real?-pensó Naruto.

- **[Todo fue real mocoso]** -fue una voz que retumbo en su cabeza.

-!Que demonios¡-grito Naruto,-!Donde demonios estas, muéstrate¡-dijo él mientras se posicionaba para combatir.

- **[Realmente eres un idiota]** -fue lo que se escucho acompañado de un gruñido.

-!A quien demonios le dices idiota, muéstrate y dímelo a mi cara¡-gritaba el nudillo rubio mientras se molestaba mas.

La voz solo soltó un gruñido antes de que todo el ambiente cambiara y Naruto se encontrara en un prado frente a un colosal zorro naranja rojizo, quien lo veía con sus ojos rojo sangre.

- **[Te hablo yo, mocoso impertinente]** -le dijo el gigante zorro.

-!Pero que demonios, entonces todo fue real, estas libre, soy el hijo del cuarto¡-empezó gritar Naruto mientras que corría en círculos como si hubiera hecho el descubrimiento mas grande del siglo.

- **[!CÁLLATE MOCOSO¡]** -grito el zorro gigante, provocando un mini terremoto por la potencia de su voz.

Naruto dio un gran salto debido al estruendo y se calmo un poco.

- **[Ahora que tengo tu atención déjame explicarte lo que paso, su padre y yo hicimos un trato de que lo ayudaría durante su transcurso de vida, mi chakra ahora recorre sus bobinas de chakra en mayor cantidad, expandiéndolas, haciéndolas capaces de contener una mayor cantidad de mi chakra y eventualmente aumentando el suyo, a medida de que te fortalecerles podrás usar mas mi poder y eventualmente podrá manifestarme en el mundo dependiendo de que tan fuerte seas, por ahora debemos encontrar la casa de sus padres para seguir con el entrenamiento que le dejaron, me tome la libertad de analizar lo que su padre dijo sobre sus habilidades de Uzumaki y parece se que activo una poderosa habilidad de sensor con el objetivo de que seas capaz de sentir fuentes de chakra muy sutiles, ahora debido a que no posee practica con ella, le permitiré usar mi propia habilidad sensorial para localizar el lugar, ¿estamos claros?]** -termino el enorme Bijuu solo para ver a un Naruto con poker face, por lo que soltó un suspiro, este seria un muy largo siglo.

- **[Por ahora solo buscaremos el lugar de sus padres, yo me encargare de sentir donde esta]** -Dijo el enorme zorro.

Naruto solo asintió antes de hablar.

-Un momento-reflexiono él-¿Cual es tu nombre?, después de todo no creo que te guste que te llamen kyuby y a partir de hoy seremos compañeros ¿no?, yo soy Uzumaki Naruto-exclamo el extendiendo su puño.

El zorro solo lo miro durante unos segundos antes de sonreír un poco, definitivamente este contenedor seria interesante- **[Llámame Kurama kid]** -hablo mientras chocaba su puño.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Varias horas después de que Naruto saliera de su escape mental se dirigió a su casa para empacar lo necesario, tomo todas sus cosas y las guardo en un pergamino de sellado que Iruka le regalo cuando se entero de su prueba para los exámenes de chunin, comprobó con ayuda de kurama su control de chakra el cual había incrementado en gran medida aunque para su desgracia seguía siendo incapaz de producir un clon normal, terminando sus tonterías se dirigió al bosque de la montaña del Hokage donde hallo el árbol con las marcas de kunai en forma de relámpago, por instrucción del zorro aplico un poco de sangre y chakra en la marca, un segundo después uno de los arboles frente a el desapareció dando origen a un sendero que él siguió.

Al terminar el sendero encontró un claro, en el estaba una vieja casa de dos pisos con una chimenea, sucia y destruida,un jardín cuyas flores estaban marchitas, consecuencias del tiempo y la falta de presencia humana en ella, frente a la casa esta un pequeño campo de entrenamiento, con una banca, tres troncos al igual que en su prueba, con varios muñecos de practica de tiro ya viejos y descastados, tomándose un momento para admirar lo que pudo haber sido su hogar, varios pensamientos e imágenes aparecieron en su cabeza de como pudo ser su vida, entrenar con su padre, salir a comer con su madre o ir a la escuela con ambos, tomándose un respiro se dirigió a la casa y abrió con lentitud la vieja puerta, el rechinar le indico lo vieja que era si su apariencia no era suficiente.

La casa estaba totalmente dañada por el paso del tiempo, las tablas del piso estaban rotas en algunas partes resultado de la humedad, los cuadros en las paredes húmedos y dañados, la sala de estar tenia muebles rotos por las pequeñas plagas, la cocina y sus implementos, ollas, calderos y cucharas oxidados, la fruta del congelador era solo un desperdicio muy descompuesto, subiendo a la segunda planta encontró la habitación de sus padres, una gran cama con dos pequeñas mesitas de noche a cada lado, a unos metros de la cama había una pequeña cuna de un azul celeste ya desgastado, cuya madera estaba roída y sus sabanas al igual que la cama estaban llenas de polvo, soltando unas pequeña lagrima siguió moviéndose por la habitación.

Caminando a las mesas de noche vio en cada una papeles viejos y dañados, monedas oxidadas y unas fotos roídas por el tiempo, mirando nuevamente la habitación soltó un suspiro de pesar antes de dirigirse a la ultima habitación del segundo piso.

Al entrar encontró una oficina, junto con una pequeña biblioteca llena de pergaminos dañados, tenia un escritorio donde suponía su padre trabajaba, caminando directamente y sentándose en la vieja y oxidada silla, reviso el escritorio de su padre cajón por cajón, hasta llegar al ultimo que no cedía en abrirse, usando un poco de sentido común que el zorro le impartió durante las ultimas 5 horas, miro detenidamente el cajón donde una matriz de sellos estaba inscrita en parte de abajo, siendo incapaz de entender algo solo mordió su dedo y unto sus sangre con chakra esperando que algo ocurriera, segundos después varios sellos brillaron en toda la habitación como un espectáculo de luces navideñas, en medio de la sala apareció un pergamino y al lado de este habían dos figuras que lo veían de manera amorosa.

Frente a él se encontraba la figura de su padre, acompañado de una mujer un poco mas baja que él, de un hermoso pelo rojo sangre, ojos gris violeta, una cara redonda y vestía de manera hogareña, los ojos de Naruto se llenaron de lagrimas, incluso si el no era el mas listo podía intuir quien era la mujer, ella abrió sus brazos en un gesto para indicarle que se acercara, no medio segundo después Naruto salto directamente a ellos llorando de felicidad al ser capaz de conocer a la mujer que lo trajo a este mundo.

Minato veía la escena con una sonrisa y algo de remordimiento, él y su esposa eran solo construcciones de chakra que poseían parte del alma original, sostenidos solo por el chakra almacenado en el rollo por lo que cuando este se acabara ambos se juntarían con sus almas en el mas haya. Al terminar la reunión de madre e hijo él le explico la situación a Naruto de como no permanecerían para siempre en este mundo, ambos le hablaron de lo que habían planeado para el en caso de que no pudiera crecer junto a ellos, él los acompañaría a un terreno especial mas haya del mundo de las invocaciones, un lugar donde el tiempo transcurre de manera diferente provocando que los que llegaran a ese lugar perdieran el sentido, el lugar conocido como _**El bosque de los**_ ** _espíritus_** era un sitio único de invocación donde solo unos pocos selectos de los Uzumaki tenían acceso, Naruto siendo el ultimo de la linea sucesoria de una de las cabezas del clan tenia acceso al bosque para empezar su entrenamiento no solo en las artes del clan, sino también como protector del contrato de los espíritus que Kushina celosamente protegía de la mano de todos.

Después de una breve explicación de como seria su entrenamiento Naruto les explico de como tenia solo 2 semanas para completar su entrenamiento debido a los exámenes de chunin, Kushina frunció el ceño ante esto, ellos habían planificado un entrenamiento de casi un mes entero en el bosque que equivaldría a 2 años en esta tierra, pero si lo que dice solo contaban con 1 año y para su desgracia el rollo era de un solo uso, entendiendo el argumento de su pequeño hijo le dijo que la única manera de que lograra algo así seria aumentando en cantidades barbaras su entrenamiento, incluso con el clon de las sombras tendrían que descartar algunas cosas, decidiendo que no abría otra opción aceptaron la propuesta de su hijo, el cual afirmo que completaría el entrenamiento de 2 años en 1, por lo que si era necesario forzaría cada fibra de su ser con tal de cumplir su objetivo.

Con todos los preparativos hechos los tres desaparecieron en un as de luz.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En un claro de un bosque se podían escuchar el sonido de metal chocando contra el metal, a la vez que chispas volaban y lo único que eran visible eran borrones que indicaban lo rápido que se movían.

-!Andado Naruto eso es todo lo que tienes¡-fue el grito de un hombre mientras lanzaba un kunai de tres puntas que rápidamente se multiplico en varios.

-Di lo que quieras papa, no todos tenemos un super genial jutsu de espacio temporal-respondió el rubio.

De repente sintió como algo se acercaba por su espalda obligando lo a lanzarse de lado antes de que una cadena dorada pasara por donde se encontraba antes.

-No te distraigas cariño-fue la advertencia de Kushina antes de que mas cadenas salieran disparas de su espalda.

-!No les parece un poco excesivo luchar con ambos al tiempo¡-Exclamo el rubio mientras que esquivaba las cadenas de su madre y bloqueaba los cortes de su padre con su tanto.

-No te quejes cariño ninguno de los esta su 100%, maximo operamos a un 60% cada uno.-Dijo Kushina cuando lanzo un golpe con su katana el cual Naruto desvió mientras saltaba de lado.

-Si, pero recuerda que tu y papa son ninjas de nivel Kage lo que quiere decir que ahora ambos están a un nivel de Jounin alto o élite-respondió él antes de ser enviado volando por una patada de su padre.

-Bueno creo que eso sería todo por hoy-dijo un contento Minato, con una Kushina a su lado.

-Si ,si , si lo que digas, creo que solo estas sonriendo por golpear a tu hijo-respondió Naruto.

-O vamos no seas así, sabes que cuando nuestro tiempo se acabe nuestras almas se juntaran con las originales así que quiero llevarme un par de recuerdos-dijo él sonriendo aun mas, solo para esquivas un kunai que Naruto le lanzo.

-Lo que digas-dijo el rubio refunfuñando.

Ya deja de molestar a Naruto amor-dijo Kushina desde un lado caminando hacia lo que parecía ser un campamento-vengan ya es momento de comer-dijo ella.

Naruto camino hacia su madre antes de tomar el plato que ella le tendió.

-¿Por cierto, donde esta el zorro?-pregunto ella.

-No lo se de seguro debe estar en algún claro sin mover su culo perezoso-dijo el rubio, solo para ser golpeado por una cola naranja.

- **[A quien le dices culo perezoso, enano]** -hablo el zorro mientras se acostaba a un lado de la fogata.

-A quien mas maldita bola de pelos-respondió Naruto molesto por el golpe.

-!Dejen de discutir durante la comida¡-fue la amenaza de Kushina, provocando que ambos se callaran.

-Por cierto-hablo Minato con la intención de cambiar el tema-¿ya decidiste sobre la propuesta de la hija del jefe de convocatoria?, después de todo no todos los días se te ofrece una invocación extra aparte de la que ya posees.

- ** _[ Yo preferiría que no aceptases, después de todo ya me tienes a mi]_** -fue la suave voz que vino del tanto en el regazo de Naruto.

-Realmente no lo se, a Me chan no le gustaría, pero realmente no le encuentro problema a excepción de los celos de un arma muy posesiva.

- _ **[Hmp...solamente opino que no hay necesidad, después de todo ya arriésgate suficiente forjan dome a mi uno de los espíritus de mas alto nivel y teniendo en cuenta que ya usaste la máxima cantidad de metal espiritual permitida del pico relámpago, tendrías que vencer a otra cabeza del clan que proteja un área con materiales a tus elementos a fin, la ultima ves tomaste dos meses para vencer al líder del pico y ahora solo cuentas con un mes para no solo vencer al jefe sino para forjar he incluso sincronizar con ella.]**_ -finalizo ella.

-Bueno tiene razón Naruto, los espíritus de alto nivel requieren de un material lo suficientemente fuerte como para componerlos y deben ser afines no solo a ti sino también al material, ¿ que elementos posee la hija del jefe?-pregunto Minato.

-Ella posee agua y viento por lo que sigue siendo a fin a Naruto-respondió Kushina-el único problema es que los materiales a fines a esa combinación de elementos son custodiado por la cabeza del mismísimo jefe de convocatoria-termino ella.

Naruto solo pudo tragar por la respuesta de su madre, el jefe de convocatoria no era alguien sencillo, después de todo es él quien rige sobre los demás espíritus, si el maldito dragón de relámpagos del pico era duro este tipo va a ser un infierno.

-Bueno todo seria mas fácil si cierta arma me ayudara-respondió Naruto viendo de reojo su tanto.

- _ **[Ohhh no, ni se te ocurra que te ayudare a forjar otra arma]**_ -respondió ella.

-Vamos Me chan, sabes que Akitsu nunca a mostrado interés en nada, se que no te gustaría que si encontraras a alguien digno de ser tu compañero alguien te lo negara verdad o ¿si?.

- _ **[Buffff eren un idiota lo sabias]**_ -dijo ella con voz cansada.

-Vamos sabes que eres mi favorita, por ser tan especial convencere al jefe del bosque para que me de esas hojas especiales para mejorar tu vaina y evitar la suciedad, ¿ que te parece?.

- ** _[Solo espero que cumplas con tu palabra Hm]_** -contesto ella con lo que Naruto supuso era su versión de inflar los cachetes.

Minato y Kushina solo tuvieron una gota de sudor por la interacción de su hijo con su espíritu, realmente había cambiado en el transcurso del año, Kushina sabia que estar en el bosque de los espíritus producía cambios al cuerpo para adaptarse al lugar y que su descendencia lo haga, esa fue la principal razón por la que su familia poseía el exótico pelo rojo después de todo el ancestro original del clan era a fin al fuego por lo que durante años de permanecer en este lugar provocaron que su cabello se volviera de ese color, bueno en el caso de su hijo era una excepción, al ser afín a tres elementos como lo son el aire, rayo y agua su cabello solo perdió parte de su brillo y provocando unas puntas cafés por lo que ella supuso fue la mezcla entre el azul,amarillo y verde de sus elementos, si permanece mas tiempo en este lugar de seguro su cuerpo de adaptara hasta que su pelo sea completamente de ese color, ademas de su piel un poco mas clara por el frió del lugar, sinceramente le resulto maravilloso como la energía natural de este sitio afecta al cuerpo, dejando sus pensamientos de lado le dijo a Naruto que debía dormir, mañana se dedicaría a lo que quisiera hacer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Después de conseguir vencer al padre de Akitsu (Es decir pelear durante dos semanas seguidas y recibir golpes de un casi todo poderoso espíritu de nieve) lo demás fue relativamente mas fácil, use los materiales y forje un precioso colgante para que ella resida en el, el sincronizar a Akitsu conmigo fue mucho mas simple que con Me chan, por lo que estuvo molesta el resto del tiempo, antes de regresar a este mundo.

Al volver era exactamente una noche antes del torneo por lo que vague por la aldea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hola chicos, este capitulo me gusto mucho, no fui tan profundo en el aspecto de los espiritus pues pienso explicar poco a poco como funcionan, ademas el que entienda sera una convinación de bleach con algo de shaman king :v los dejo, dejenme sus reviews que me hacen feliz perros.


End file.
